From Green to Red
by Evelyn Rose Marks
Summary: Dumbledore says that they sort too soon at Hogwarts, so to make up for a partial wrong he committed in the past, he decides to give Severus Snape a second chance at life.  Set a couple months after original deaging
1. Eleven's a Big Deal!

_**So to make up for the rather dodgy summary above...Severus has been deaged (I really love that plot) but I set the start of the story a couple months ahead. Now eleven Harry and him are finally starting to reach a semi-strong, balance, in their relationship...but with the upcoming school term leering, Severus cannot help but wonder whether or not the Sorting Hat will make the same choice it made over thirty-eight years ago.**_

_**On another note, I have changed certain aspects of the plot so that it could keep the story a bit fresh an interesting. The first one is I have brought back many characters from the dead (IE: they never died). The few are, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, and Dumbledore.**_

_**Another thing I changed is I took out Ginny and Harry's relationship so I can unveil one of my FAVORITE fanfiction OC character's of all time :). Her name is Serenity and she was my first fanfiction character I wrote with, so as you can imagine she means a great deal to me. **_

_**I think that just about covers the basics for right now :), I hope you all enjoy the story! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

It had been a couple months since Harry had made the agreement with Dumbledore to take in a one deaged Severus Snape. He had to admit that in hindsight he had been hesitant, but Severus had settled in quite nicely with him and he enjoyed having him around. He was eleven now, and that was a big age in Harry's book. The deaging process had happened instantly, and the aging process from an infant to Severus's current age had moved quickly…but now that Severus was eleven, it seemed that he was aging normally. The potion really had been designed to give the little Potion's Master a second chance, changing his childhood considerably enough so that he would be able to enjoy the entirety of teen-hood. That was until puberty struck…no child enjoyed that.

"Severus," he called upstairs. "Hurry, Serenity won't wait all day for us…and you know how moody that woman gets when we are late."

Raising Severus had been a challenge in and of itself…for one…he had all the memories adult Severus had, but none of them really helped getting Severus into the manner of acting his proper age. When the Potions Master had been about two, which had only been a couple weeks ago, he insisted on doing everything himself. However, he would then face the sheer disappointment to realize that he couldn't. Baby Severus could not feed, walk, or do the basic necessities on his own. And for Severus that had probably seemed like the end of the world, the man had been taught to raise himself from the moment he was able to. Now, though, it wasn't as bad. Severus accepted his limitations, albeit begrudgingly.

Potty training had definitely been a REAL challenge, one he never wished to revisit. Harry had actually gone so far as making Serenity come over and aid him with it. His Serenity…she had been the patience in this very complex relationship. Without her guidance he would have surly floundered. It came with her being a muggle…she had a natural gift for young children. He had been a bit worried how Severus would react to having him dating a muggle, that he would try and meddle with that, but to his great surprise Severus had embraced that as well It even went as far as him flocking to her. It was strange that even with Severus being younger than him; he still sought out his approval in how he lived and chose to lead his life.

"Severus Tobias Snape, did you hear me?"

"I am coming, Potter!" the tiny voice yelled back. "I am trying to get my hair to lay flat!"

Harry snorted, that was not going to happen. Harry had gotten it cut so that it WOULD retain some of its natural bounce and volume. Severus was too young to have that lank, greasy, hair. And so he forced the past Professor into a barber shop and took a couple of inches off. A couple tears later, and a good romp, he found that Severus liked it. Unless it was in regard to getting it to lay flat…then it was back to him being very pissy about the haircut.

"And what did we say about you calling me that?" Harry continued, putting down his copy of the Daily Prophet. "You know you are to call me Harry, Severus, otherwise I will make you sit in your room for disrespect."

Harry knew that getting Severus to call him by anything other than Harry was a futile effort, but every once in a while his ward would slip and call him by his last name. Harry was fairly good at letting it go, but when they were in public Severus actually had to stomach the "dad" word. They wanted people in their world to believe that Severus was his son, mostly because that was the only thing that kept him the most protected. To say that Severus was NOT his own raised a lot of questions from the media. Their story went on the lines of Harry adopting Severus after discovering his, undesirable, situation at home. And quite frankly, that rang completely true. The potions master had been horribly depressed after the second wizarding war…and this had more or less been his saving grace.

Severus came downstairs, grumbling and pressing his hair down with his two hands. Harry smirked and watched entertained. Now he knew how Harry had to have felt when he was a student. The only difference was Harry learned to just accept it, and Severus was too much of a perfectionist to ignore it.

"IT…WON'T…UGGGGH!" Severus groaned. "I hate you for doing this to me!"

"You don't hate me when we are in eighty degree weather and you don't have that mess sticking to the back of your neck." Harry smirked.

Severus stuck out his tongue and continued to mess with the black mop that lay on top of his head. Personally, Harry thought he looked quite cute. He was wearing a pair of white and green shorts and a white t-shirt, the messy hair just tied it all together and made him look more his age. Which was actually something Harry was always trying to instill in his ward; he was eleven…not forty-nine.

"Very mature, Severus," Harry smirked. "Almost made me believe you are eleven there."

"Shut up." Severus hissed.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, sternly. "Is that anyway to talk to me? Apologize."

He watched as Severus's lips pursed and his face took on a fairly unpleasant expression. Severus had never been good at apologizing, but Harry tried his best to instill this in him. His pride was so big, and it clashed horribly with Harry's own. Remus said that they both needed lessons on humility, but they had yet to schedule those yet.

"But….you teased me first." Severus pouted. "That's not fair."

"Neither is telling your guardian to shut up-

-but…fine…sorry…" he grumbled, darkly.

"A little bit more sincere."

Severus glared and Harry cocked his eyebrow, his expression remaining calm and patient. He found that getting just as angry at Severus did nothing when it came to their disputes. He found that he had a better effect when he did not raise his voice or give into his temper, it was actually quite ironic…Severus had been the same way when he had been a teacher as well.

"You are wasting all the time that could be spent getting your wand, you do realize this?"

Severus pouted, his onyx eyes becoming gentle. Harry knew that his ward had yearned for nothing more than to be able to claim his wand. He had lusted after it since he had been left in Harry's care. Harry even recalled several occasions when Severus had taken his own wand and nearly blown their home into bits.

"I'm sorry, Harry," he whispered, his eyes looking down at his sandaled feet. "Can we go now?"

Harry nodded and gently placed his hand on Severus's shoulder to steer him out. Serenity was going to want to maim him for being so late, but he was sure she would be okay as soon as she saw Severus. She loved him as if he was her own, and Harry loved that about her. She didn't judge him for his past, even when Harry had discussed it with her, and she was the most accepting woman he had ever met; especially with his magic.

"Is Serenity coming over for supper tonight?" Severus asked as they made their way to the fireplace in the den.

"I'll ask her, Sev," Harry smiled getting a hand full of floo powder. "She might have classes to get ready for."

Severus nodded and took a handful of floo powder as well and walked into the fireplace as well. Severus had always hated the Floo, but now that he was younger it just seemed to aggravate him more. Harry said he would outgrow it, but Severus knew that he wouldn't. Motion sickness was something he had struggled with up to his adult hood. Even when he had been a Death Eater and had to fly without a broom, he would get horribly sick afterwards.

"No, make sure you say the name of her house correctly," Harry smirked. "Last time I ended up in her neighbor."

"I remember," Severus smiled. "It was funny…you turned about as red as a cherry."

"Yes, yes, now, move your bum…she's going to castrate me if we are anymore late."

Severus smiled and closing his eyes he said, "The Hovel."

**_HPSSHPSSHPSS_**

Serenity would never understand why she even tried to be on time for when Harry said he would come over. She could probably have slept an hour more and had a lovely breakfast, and he still would not have been at her home near the time they had mentioned. One day, Serenity was certain; she was going to give that man a good thrashing. Granted, when she looked into those emerald eyes of his, all of her anger and resolve just vanished and Serenity found herself at his mercy once more.

"Honey!" Harry called. "I'm home!"

Serenity smirked and rolled her eyes, pursing her lips into a fine line. Harry Potter always had to make a grand entrance, and no doubt tracking soot onto her clean floor with it. Setting her pen down she walked into the kitchen and watched as her two boys dusted themselves off.

"I swear, Harry," she sighed. "You need to get your license or something…I am running out of vacuum bags with how often you…fireplace…here."

"It's called the Floo, Rennie," Severus said wiping the soot from his nose. "I don't like it much either."

Serenity smiled and pulled, Severus into her arms, sticking her tongue out at Harry as she placed a kiss on the young boy's forehead.

"At least there is ONE gentleman in this house, Harry James," she teased. "He knows well enough to agree with me."

"Oh, so I don't get a kiss then?" Harry pouted.

"No, boyfriends that come about an hour and a half late do not get kisses." Serenity teased.

Harry rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Severus as his ward began to smirk and poke fun at his disposition. Even at this age Severus was such a snake, he had probably dawdled in hopes that Harry wouldn't get to kiss his girlfriend. Granted, he couldn't blame Severus completely, if Harry had been eleven and had seen Professor Snape kiss some woman, he would have probably blown chunks as well.

"Well I'll try and make up for it later, then," Harry said taking her hand gently. "If you let me that is?"

Serenity felt her cheeks go slightly pink as Harry held her hand. There was always this sensation of butterflies whenever he was around her…but she tried to repress it as much as possible while Severus was in the room. She knew the relationship Sev and Harry had before they became guardian and ward, and Serenity did not want to make it anymore awkward for them than it had to be.

"Harry?" Severus whined. "Can we go now? I want my wand!"

"Alright, alright, don't get your knickers all bunched up," Harry scolded. "We are going to drive into London, Serenity won't use the Floo."

"A fireplace burns things Harry," Serenity said in a clipped tone. "I refuse to be one of those things."

"You should trust me more, Sere," Harry grinned, his green eyes glittering. "I would never let you get hurt."

"No," she said with a gentle smile. "I know that, but I do not want to risk it anyway…we can take my car and you can ride your inferno home."

Severus felt his lips curl slightly in disgust; he really didn't like the prospects of either. What happened to old fashioned walking? Of course it took longer to get from place to place, but it didn't make Severus vomit. And really, for the young snake, that was all that really mattered to him. Severus Snape liked to maintain that he NEVER got sick, and he especially never got sick in front of Harry Potter. He liked living with Harry, and was getting better at accepting his care, but having him mop up sick was not something he wished to contribute to their relationship.

"You know, death by car is a lot more painful than death by floo." Harry sighed, placing his hand on Severus's shoulder.

"No it's not," Severus snorted. "It's probably about the same…Floo would be worse…you could suffocate to death on soo-

Harry's hand quickly clasped over Severus's mouth and the boy looked up at him in surprise and completely shock.

"Kids," he grinned. "Don't they say the strangest things?"

_OH we are DEFINITELY not having this Potter!_ Without further warning Severus stuck his tongue out and licked the palm of Harry's hand.

"EWE, Severus Tobias Snape, that is just disgusting!" Harry screeched, wiping the saliva onto his pant leg. "You have no clue where that hand has been!"

"I could make a couple, good, guesses." Severus smirked.

"And how many of those would get you grounded?"

Severus glared, sullenly, and bowed his head in respectful silence. He almost hated that Harry Potter had that kind of power of him, and that he reacted like grounding was one of the worst fates in the world. Really, it just gave Severus more time to brush up on his reading…but now that his mind was more set into eleven year old tendencies, he realized that he would much rather spend his time outside walking around Godric's Hollow.

"Exactly…" Harry said ruffling his hair. "Now let's get moving so we can get you your wand and robes."

"Can I get a new book too?" Severus asked, resting his head on Harry's arm. "I've read all of mine."

"Oh, I suppose," Harry teased. "And you used to call Hermione a know-it-all."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Read and Review...but no flames! :)<em>**


	2. The Wand Remembers the Wizard

**_So apparently I forgot to give you all the other chapters to this story. I upload it to Potions and Snitches first and I suppose I just glossed over this website. So here is the second chapter to the story, I apologize for the wait :(_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Harry could tell that Severus found the car ride to be a little less than enjoyable. The poor boy was turning ash white as they continued and more than once Harry had to ask Serenity to pull over so that they could be certain they wouldn't be redecorating her tan upholstery with vomit. He sat next to Severus in the back seat, coaxing him to keep his head between his legs until it passed.

"Can I ask you something?" Harry asked softly, stroking the back of Severus's neck gently.

The poor boy could merely nod and groan as a brief wave of nausea worked through him.

"How did you make it through refereeing my first year Quidditch game?"

Severus groaned, who said he had made it through? As soon as the game was over he had excused himself to bed that night. He had taken a potion beforehand to prevent the nausea, but it didn't last for nearly as long as it had needed to. A fool's error on Severus's part he would admit, but it had been his job to protect Harry at the time and he would have given up anything to do so…even his lunch.

"I don't know…" he whimpered. "I…I can't talk right now…"

Harry nodded apologetically and continued rubbing the back of Severus's neck. If this was how bad it got over just a short car ride, Harry couldn't imagine the discomfort his, little, potions professor had to go through when it came to refereeing a Quidditch match. It just reminded him why he owed Severus this second chance at protection and happiness.

"Harry love, I have some water," Serenity said coming around to the back. "How about it, Sev, would you drink some of this for me?"

Severus looked up at the cold water and swallowed hard. He wasn't sure he would be able to make it past his mouth. Serenity looked very persistent though so he decided that a small sip couldn't be that bad. Taking the bottle he took a small swallow and handed it back to her.

"Does that help?" she asked gently.

"A little…" he said in a small voice, leaning against Harry when he felt he could keep his head raised. "Harry…I think that since I feel so bad I should get two books now…"

Harry smirked and with a snort said, "Yeah, he's back to normal."

"So is that a yes?"

Harry rolled his eyes and helped Severus back into the car. Always a Slytherin, always, it would never cease to amaze him. Though Harry wasn't one to talk, Severus often said that he would have made a good Slytherin.

"Can't we walk?" Severus whimpered. "I don't want to feel sick again."

"It's not that much farther, Severus," Serenity said gently. "How about you and Harry switch seats, perhaps sitting in the front will help."

Harry nodded in agreement; he would try anything to make it easier on Severus. He would even let Serenity drive ahead and walk with him on his own. Gently unbuckling his ward's seatbelt he helped him stand and coaxed him to sit up front with the window slightly open. Sitting in the backseat, he gently reached forward and took Serenity's one free hand in his own. She was too perfect as a mum… she almost reminded him of his own.

"Alright loves," she smiled. "Let's try this again."

Pulling away from the curb Harry rubbed his thumb over Serenity's knuckles as they rejoined the steady moving traffic. His eyes never left Severus though, watching his expression to be sure he was not trying to mask how he was really feeling. It was something they often struggled with. Severus wanted to maintain some of his independence so he chose to hide any weaknesses he might have retained over the years.

"How are you feeling, Sev?" he asked gently.

"I'm okay…" Severus sighed. "It's not as bad up front."

"Good," Serenity said gently. "Then that's your seat from now on, sorry baby."

Harry smirked and sat back, he didn't mind sitting in the back. He would do anything to make Severus feel better. Looking out the window he smiled as Serenity parked the car about a block from the dusty, old, pub. The parking in London was horrible, really, sometimes he wondered why Serenity even bothered with a car. Harry supposed he was just more accustomed to magical transportation now.

"Alright," she said placing her car keys in her purse. "Shall we?"

With a nod Severus got out of the car and looked around. He always felt so out of place in London now. He recalled walked down these streets and scaring the Hell out of all that dared to pass him. Now people more or less just smiled at him. He didn't understand how he could look so different now, but when he HAD first been eleven, everyone thought he looked poor and…dirty.

"Little one," Harry called. "Don't wander too far…come back here please."

Severus nodded and went back to Serenity and Harry, walking silently with them as they made their way into the bar. Severus hated the bar…it reminded him far too much of his first home. Of Tobias Snape and his blatant abuse and neglect, Severus hoped he burned in Hell for how he had chosen to treat him and his dear mother. He looked up in shock as Harry took his hand and began pulling him away from the smoky place.

"Your zoning really worries me at times, Severus," Harry said gently. "You need to try and pay better attention."

Well that was more than ironic, that was like God slapping him in the face. Severus felt that he was very coherent, but he wouldn't argue with Harry right now. He really wanted his wand and he knew that if he misbehaved too much he might get grounded and they would go home. Then Serenity would have to leave and he wouldn't have anyone to talk to while Harry worked on his own lesson plans. Severus wished he could help, but he didn't want Harry to get frustrated with him for imposing.

"Okay…we'll get your wand first," Harry smiled. "Since I can see you are at risk of exploding with excitement."

Severus rolled his eyes, always with the constant dramatics…he could wait…perhaps another ten minutes. After that, though, Severus wasn't willing to make any promises. He has missed his magic so much that he could just barely stand it.

"Harry, stop teasing him so much," Serenity scolded. "I am sure that you were probably excited to get your…wand…"

Serenity really could not compare getting a wand to any experience she had. She was almost a bit envious of Severus and Harry's gifts. She just felt so bland and normal around them, what she wouldn't give to be as unique as them. In some regards she felt different; she was the only woman in her entire family to be able to say she was dating and in love with a magical being.

"I was actually uncertain if I was even in reality when Hagrid took me to get mine."

"I'm pretty sure if anyone had a half giant come to take them school shopping they would think they had gone bonkers." Severus smirked.

"Half giant?" Serenity repeated. "Care to elaborate, Harry?"

"You'll meet him soon love," he said kissing her shoulder. "You are coming to the school to help me set up my classroom right?"

"Are you giving me a choice?" Serenity grinned.

"No," Harry chuckled. "Not really…I will be very heartbroken if you don't."

Severus rolled his eyes; all of these sweet moments were making his teeth rot. Taking a couple steps ahead of him he began making his way to Olivanders. He wasn't a baby anymore; he could walk himself from store to store. Honestly, Potter was far too protective…he would have to accept that despite his physical state; he really was forty-nine years old, on occasion anyway. He continued down the street, veering right into the open doors of Olivanders. He didn't know who owned the store now…as Olivander had been taken by Death Eaters so many years ago and Severus never bothered to inquire what had happened to the old man.

A sharp stab of guilt hit him in his stomach and he began to back out of the story, when he felt himself slam into someone.

"Whoa, Sev," Harry smirked. "What are you doing? I thought you wanted your wand."

"I did…I mean I do…" he breathed. "I just…I didn't-

-Is that young Harry Potter I hear?" a scratchy voice called. "How long has it been my boy? No…don't tell me…eleven years since I last saw you, and…seventeen since you came in to get your own wand."

Harry smiled at the wands shop owner, he looked old, but that really couldn't be helped. Everyone aged, but Olivander had already been considerably old when they had first met. Harry was just under the assumption that all wizards had extraordinary long life spans.

"It has been a real long time…I'm here to get a wand for my son now."

Olivander eyed Severus and Severus could not help but want to avoid his gaze. Even with short hair he felt that the man before him could recognize him. If someone found out that he was deaged and given to Harry, it would be the end of them. They would try and separate them and Severus would be all alone once more.

"I know you…" Olivander whispered.

"That's impossible, sir," Harry said quickly. "I have only brought my son into Diagon Alley a few times. I promise you…the two of you have never met. Now if you don't mind, my scamp here needs a wand."

Severus hoped that the old man would leave it alone. He already felt bad enough for having to torture him as a Death Eater…he really didn't want Olivander to try and seek revenge on him for his, heinous, past. Severus had more of those people in his life then he cared to ever admit.

"Yes, of course," Olivander nodded. "Let's see what the damage is."

Olivander flicked his wand and Harry watched as a tape measurer began taking Severus's arm lengths and height. It was all very specific, and Harry would never understand it. He watched as his ward looked away in mild annoyance. Harry knew better than anyone that Sev didn't like being poked and prodded in such a way.

"Hmm…perhaps a birch wood…with a dragon heartstring core…let me see…"

Serenity looked around and glanced back to Severus. He looked very troubled and nervous. She didn't know why, the Olivander man seemed pretty sweet as far as she was concerned. Serenity wouldn't put it past herself to be wrong though, she didn't know Severus's entire story, only certain segments that Harry and Severus felt the need to fill her in on.

Going towards the young boy she gently wrapped her arm around him and pulled him close. He was so stiff right now, but Serenity had expected that. She hoped that it wasn't because he thought she was going to hurt him, Serenity had hoped they had moved past that by now.

"It's okay sweetheart," she whispered into his black hair. "You don't need to be so on edge; Harry and I will protect you."

Serenity wasn't sure what she could do. Maybe if she got in a good range she could send the man's balls up to have a meet and greet with his tonsils, but that didn't seem quite as elegant as casting a fancy spell or curse.

"Okay, Mr. Potter," Olivander said coming back with a black box. "Try this one."

Severus looked up at the box and gently took the wand from it. This was…his wand…no, it was REALLY his wand! This was the wand he had lost during the wizarding war, the one that he had been forced to give up when Dumbledore had left the Elder Wand. It vibrated in his hand and the magical bond felt so strong…it was _his_ wand. Tears swelled in his eyes as he felt a tug in his heart. To Severus it almost felt like he had recovered a lost friend.

"It IS you!" the wand shop owner exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Read and Review...but no flames! :)<em>**


	3. Bloody Women!

**_Hey all, I am sorry it's been so long. We have been moving and it's just been really hard to find time between all the unpacking to finish writing up this chapter. But I am happy to say that updating should be a lot easier :D!_**

**_Okay, so here is the low-down on this chapter. We are going to see some friction between our "adorable" couple and have an adorable heart to heart between Severus and Harry :) I hope you all enjoy it and review!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Severus was frozen…he didn't know what to say. He refused to deny his name, and he didn't expect Harry to as well. However, there was no lying at this point, Olivander was determined that he knew the little boy in front of him was Severus.

"It is you!" he roared. "YOU…I asked YOU to help me!"

Severus felt his chin quiver and he looked down at his feet. He had never felt so disgraced with himself before. He just wanted to melt into the floor…and the tears that were filling his eyes were genuine for both states of his mind. He had hurt people as a Death Eater, he knew that much, but he never thought he would live to have someone confront him on it. And he had hoped that his work for Albus would do a bit to help him accept it. It was clear that he was dead wrong.

"I…I'm so sorry…" he whispered, his voice choking with tears. "I wanted to-

"No, Severus," Harry hushed. "You do not need to justify your actions to anyone…clearly this is Severus's wand…I will pay for it and we will leave…thank you, Mr. Olivander."

Harry placed the eight galleons he owed for the wand onto the counter and took Severus's hand. He refused to let Severus deal with people like that, and yes, it may have seemed like a futile effort but he would work as hard as he could to protect Severus for as long as he could. He watched to see that Serenity was following after them, her eyes still trained on the store owner.

"I don't want you to think about what he said, Severus," Harry said sternly. "It was not your fault... he doesn't know what you went through…none of them do."

Severus stopped walking and felt his chin and hands begin to quiver. He could not bear to hear Harry talk to him that way. Like he actually believed that he wasn't at fault here, in truth it was entirely his fault. From the beginning, all of his decisions had led to the current destruction of people and their lives. From the moment he had given the prophecy to Voldemort, it had all been his fault.

"It is though…" he whispered, tears sliding down his pale cheeks. "Everything…I was such a coward…I let that…that man…hurt all of you. I let him do things that I knew were wrong, that I knew were bad. I let him do those things to people because I was too much of a coward to step up."

Harry knelt down in front of Severus and gently lifted his chin so that he was forced to look at him. However, just as always the little boy turned his head in pain and tried to avoid his gaze. Harry knew why…the green reminded him of the one person in his life he had fought hardest for… Lily Potter.

"You are _no_ coward Severus Tobias Snape," Harry said firmly. "I never want to hear you call yourself that name again or I will, personally, wash your mouth out with soap."

Severus sniffled, but nodded in compliance.

"You were the bravest man I ever knew, Severus, and you still are that man," his hands gently squeezed the boys shoulder's as he spoke. "You were willing to die for love…what kind of coward does that? What kind of coward is willing to give up everything for the memory of the woman he loved? I'll tell you what kind…a great man…a great, great, man…and because you were such a great man we wanted to give you a second chance, so that you could be happy…so that you could finally have a life you deserve."

Severus's body was quaking with sobs and wrapping his arms around Harry, he buried his face into his shoulder. It hurt to hear those words, because he wanted to believe them so desperately. He wanted to believe what Harry said about him was true, and he wished the boy wouldn't believe it. He didn't want Harry to think all those good things about him, he would much rather be abused…Severus felt that was far more fitting than his current blessing. Being loved by Harry, Serenity, and Dumbledore…it was so undeserved.

Harry held Severus while he cried, his hand gently smoothing his hair down. He wanted to throttle Olivander for doing this to his son, but he knew that he couldn't. The man had a right to be angry about the war, everyone did, but he could not believe that they would not have moved on in the eleven years that had been spent rebuilding lives. He picked Severus up and held him, eleven or not, Severus was still a thin thing. Harry could relate, he had been real small at that age as well. He had tried his best fattening him up, but Severus still remained thin, no matter what he consumed.

"Come now," he said gently. "We still need to get your robes…and didn't you want to get your school books? I'll even let you get three books that are off the list."

Serenity watched the entire exchange between Harry and Severus and could not suppress the tears in her eyes. She wanted to go back and lay into that old man…but she wouldn't out of respect for her boyfriend and the little boy he was carrying. Going over to them she wrapped her arms around them both and kissed Severus's cheek gently. She didn't know what to say, she really didn't, but she decided that an embrace was the next best thing. From her experience with Severus, it was clear he had not received many hugs in his past life.

"Alright," Harry teased. "Enough of this Hallmark moment, Severus needs robes and books…and I am very close to starving to death."

"You are always starving to death." Serenity chuckled.

"Sue me," he grinned. "I'm a guy."

Serenity rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Harry before taking his hand wand walking with him to Madam Malkin's Robe Shop. Severus rested his head on Harry's shoulder, uncaring at how un-forty he was acting. He felt so low that the world looked as though it was millions of miles away. He knew that Harry told him not to let it get to him, but Harry had not been there when he had to torture Olivander…he did not have to listen to the begging…the horrible begging.

Harry set Severus down so that he could go and discuss his fitting with the owner of the shop. Madam Malkin had passed, so now the store belonged to her daughter. Harry had only met her once or twice, but he found her to be very nice and knew that there was no way she would recognize Severus…that was one of the greatest comforts.

Severus sniffled and wiped the last of the tears from his face. He felt so embarrassed… crying like a child and all over Harry Potter for Merlin's sake. How could he lose control so fast? Where was his original, emotionless, will? Going back over to Serenity he took a seat next to her and rested her head on his shoulder. She smelled really nice…like lavender and some other plant. It could be mint…but Severus wasn't so sure, his nose was stuffy from crying after all.

"Feeling better, Sev?" Serenity asked gently, her arm wrapping around him. "I'm sorry you have to feel sad…but there is always a brighter side right? Let's see…you get to have three books instead of two, you were reunited with something that is clearly dear to you…what else, love?"

Severus shrugged into her. He didn't want to really think on the bright side of what had happened. He more or less wanted to forget about it entirely, but he could see that she was trying and he didn't want to hurt her feelings by ignoring her.

"I guess…hearing Harry say he doesn't blame me…that was nice…"

Serenity nodded and gently took her hands through his hair. Severus leaned into her touch and closed his eyes against her arm. He was content with just staying with Serenity for the rest of the day. She didn't really know much about his past, so all she could say of him was that he was a sad little boy. And he was sure that when Harry told her about his life, he chose to paint him in a much brighter light. He kept telling himself that he had to correct his guardian, and that Serenity deserved to know what kind of man he truly was.

"Severus," Harry called, gaining his attention. "Come here so we can get your measurements and such."

At this Severus groaned, he hated being measured and prodded. He wasn't the type of person that liked having someone's hands all over him, not unless he was the person to initiate the contact. He got hugs from Harry on occasion, and it took quite some time to get used to that, but now it was more or less only when Severus sought them out. Getting a gentle shove from Serenity he stood and went to the mirrors. He refused to try anything on, so this new Malkin better be as competent as the elder one, otherwise he would just have to settle with shrinking his old robes down to size.

The magical tape measurer weaved around him, and the young woman began taking down the measurements on a piece of parchment. He just wanted to get this over with so he could go back home and read in his room. He wasn't even eager to practice with his wand, he really just wanted the day to end and move on.

"Okay…" the girl grinned. "I have something he can try on-

-I…do I have to try them on? Can't you just use my measurements and get them that way?"

Severus looked pleadingly at Harry, who in turn veered his gaze to the Miss Malkin. He smiled warmly at her, and Severus knew that he was going to try and charm his way into getting what he wanted…it was almost very Slytherin of him. Though…flirting with a pretty store clerk was NOT the smartest thing to do when one's girlfriend was not that far away…so that reverted it back to Gryffindor foolishness.

"Would that be okay Jenna?" he smiled. "I would really appreciate it and my son's had a really tiring day."

Maybe it was the green eyes; maybe that's what got the younger women. They got trapped in Potter's eyes the same way he had gotten lost in Lily's when he had been a boy. And from how "Jenna" stared up into them, Severus was pretty sure he was as right as he ever was.

"Oh…umm…yes, Mr. Potter…I…I suppose I could…" she stuttered. "I will just…mail them to your address when they are…ready."

Harry smiled and winked at Severus before turning back to Jenna. He was always good with talking to girls, now that he was older anyway. When he had been a teenager this was something he thought matched Ancient Runes. He never thought he would be able to flirt, let alone catch someone as perfect as Serenity.

"You are brilliant Jenna…thank you."

Severus turned when he heard the bell to the shop ring and the door slammed shut. Yeah, he had a feeling Serenity would not be happy about Harry's tactics when it came to working with Jenna Malkin. Severus didn't see why Serenity would be jealous, the girl wasn't extremely pretty. And it was obvious that Harry had eyes for Serenity and Serenity only. However, Severus had come to learn that girls were extremly complex. He could not account for all the times he had a young, Slytherin, girl crying on his shoulder when he had been head of Slytherin house. And to this day, he still could not figure out WHY they had been sobbing in the first place.

"You are in trouble," he sneered as Miss Malkin disappeared into the back. "I bet if she was living with us you would be out on the couch for the night."

Harry didn't like the sound of being in trouble with his girlfriend. Serenity and him didn't fight often, but when they did it was like a giant bomb went off. Serenity had one helluva temper on her, as did Harry, so when they fought they clashed hard. They tried to keep their fighting from Severus though, if it ever did occur. Harry didn't like the idea of submerging Severus in that, especially when he had been around it so much during his past youth.

"What do you think…chocolates or jewelry?" Harry asked on his way out of the shop.

His eyes searched for Serenity until he found her sitting by herself on a bench, glaring forward intently.

"I think you would need to buy her an entire jewelry store to take the ice out of that stare," Severus smirked. "You could always propose…that might help calm the waters."

Harry rolled his eyes and sat down with Serenity on the bench. Gently he moved his hand over to caress hers, but he felt a frown form on his face as Serenity pulled her hand away. With a small pout he tried touching her knee, but then she would move that as well.

"Rennie-

-Humph…" she grumbled.

"Please don't be like that…" Harry whispered. "You know that I love you-

-No, quite frankly I don't Harry James Potter," Serenity hissed. "How am I supposed to know that when you go to a little, tart, and flirt with her RIGHT in front of me?"

Harry glared…well that was uncalled for. He had just been flirting harmlessly, it didn't mean anything. And in all reality it had been for Severus!

"I do not want to discuss this right now, not with Severus here."

"Yeah, of course," Serenity said with a roll of her eyes. "Your typical answer for any time we get into a tiff."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry snapped.

"It means that whenever you know you are in the wrong you want to put it off so you can think of SOME way to back up your own argument! You know that it was wrong to flirt with that girl, and you know that you are a sodding git for doing it in front of me!"

Severus watched the two adults go back and forth and sat down on a park bench as they did so. He hoped that Serenity wouldn't leave; Severus hated the idea of them never making up. It almost reminded him of his own parents, the only difference being that Tobias would have smacked his mother for speaking to him in such a manner.

After a couple minutes of constant yelling and arguing, and Serenity dissolving into tears, she stormed off towards the leaky cauldron…no doubt prepared to leave them both to find their own way home.

"Bloody women!" Harry huffed collapsing onto the bench next to him. "She is so bloody frustrating and stubborn!"

"You like her…" Severus smirked. "You like her because she is stubborn and frustrating…otherwise it isn't worth it to you."

"Shut up, Severus." Harry groaned, taking his hands down his face.

"Hey…no need to snap," he hissed. "I'm just pointing out the obvious."

Harry sighed and nodded. That _was_ why he loved Serenity. She challenged him and didn't treat him like some he was some, two-bit, celebrity. She was real around him, and that was what he clung to. Harry adored her willingness to share her opinion with him, and her inner fire to beat him with it if he wasn't willing to listen.

"What do I do, Severus?" he sighed. "How do I win her back?"

Severus looked around…he was sure they could come up with something. Smirking he turned back to Harry and pulled him to stand.

"I have an idea."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Read and Review...but no flames! :)<em>**


	4. You're Protected By Your Ability To Love

**_So I will admit that I spent this entire chapter listening to Marry Me by Train. The gentle music just weaved perfectly with the words, even the end part. This is a pretty bitter sweet chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it. Please Read and Review :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Serenity could not believe the nerve of Harry! He had been so insensitive, maybe if she had been looking at some of the male store clerks he might understand how horrible she felt. Unfortunately Serenity had no interest in flirting with other men, she had been with a couple and none of them seemed to be nearly as good as her Harry. Harry was an amazing guy (excluding the current moment) and Serenity knew better than to think she would ever find someone nearly as good.

That still didn't change that she was angry at him and would NEVER call him again. At least that was her goal for the evening. Serenity could never really go through with never talking to Harry again, she just wanted him to feel bad at the moment. Tonight would be spent with her crying into her pillow and calling his home phone just to hang up a couple minutes later. There had been one time Harry had come over, phone and all. And she had been scared out of her wits when she called him and heard the ring not even a couple feet away. It had been romantic and cute…and they spent the entire night together.

She didn't think she was going to do that tonight; Serenity was more or less content with just feeling sorry for herself. What did that blonde woman have that she didn't? A behind wasn't one thing…or a chest… really she had been about as flat as a bloody board! Serenity always felt she had a nice body, but maybe Harry's preferences were changing! Maybe he was suddenly into anorexia thin! Serenity could never do such a thing to herself, and she sure as Hell wasn't willing to let him go…maybe if she exercised she could slim down a bit.

What the bloody hell was she talking about? There was nothing wrong with her body… it was Harry. Serenity didn't need to change herself for Harry; she could win him back with her charm. Or sex…sex usually worked when it came to winning back a guy. Sighing she shook her head and went into the kitchen to pour herself some wine. Thinking about it was what was going to drive her mad, really she just needed to relax and wait for it to all sort out.

The phone rang as soon as she took her first sip and without hesitation she pulled it off the hook.

"Hello? Oh…hi mum…" she sighed, taking a seat. "No, I'm I can talk for a moment…"

"_Oh lovely, I was wondering if you would be up for a visit this evening._"

Serenity sighed; although she loved her mother dearly the woman could be very…irritating. She was a gossiper and loved sticking her nose everywhere but where it belonged. And she constantly meddled, as she did not like Harry all that much. So there was no doubt in Serenity's mind that if her mother wanted to visit that she would have a male suitor there with her as well.

"I have quite a bit of grading to do mum, and I'm actually really tired…perhaps some other time?"

"_But Serenity I have met the most interesting man and I feel that you should-_

-Mother I have already told you…I am with someone that I love a lot. I'm not interested in anymore of your "interesting" men."

"_But, love, you could do so much better than that Potter boy! He doesn't have the financial support to take care of you!_"

"I take care of myself, mum, and I have to go…someone is on the other line, love you, good-bye."

Serenity quickly switched over to the other caller. Even if it was some telemarketer she would take talking to them over financing than her mother.

"_Serenity_?"

Then again…talking to Harry was always nice. Even if she was angry at him, and that anger was quickly subsiding, it was lovely to have someone to chat with and possibly vent her frustrations to. Granted, Harry was one of those frustrations currently…maybe he was calling to make up. At the moment that seemed like the best thing in her mind, she missed him terribly.

"Harry…" she said softly. "What do you want?"

"_I want you to come over_," he said gently. "_Please?_"

"I'm…kind of busy…what do you need me for?"

"_It's Severus…he's sick, and I don't know what to do. I thought that maybe you could help me take care of him. I'm shite on my own, Rennie…please come?_"

Serenity felt her cheeks flush and she nodded into the receiver of the phone, even though she knew that he wouldn't be able to see it. If Severus was sick Serenity knew that she would have to make an exception. She cared for that boy dearly and wasn't willing to let him suffer because Harry and her were having a fight.

"I'll be there soon…bye."

"_Bye_."

Harry turned to Severus and smirked. His son was more Slytherin than anything, and usually it drove Harry to the point of madness. Deception was something he hoped to never have used against him when it came to his son, but at moments like these it was nearly essential.

"She's on her way…" Harry sighed. "So…what now?"

"Well the rose trail is set," Severus said going over his check list. "Wine is out….red's her favorite… the candles are lit, her favorite dinner is set, and you…look like a slob."

Harry glared.

"Go change so this isn't all a waste."

"You know-

-It's a ten minute drive from her place to here, so you better hurry up, Potter."

Harry growled in his throat but went upstairs anyway. He really wanted to make things better with Serenity. And some of the things she said while in Diagon Alley rang true. How did Serenity know that he truly loved her? There was no commitment there…he had done nothing to show that he was truly dedicated to her. And perhaps if they were engaged it would have fared better…maybe she would have known that there was no way he would be led astray. Which is what he hoped to do tonight, he had bought a ring and everything…without Severus knowing of course. Serenity and him had been through thick and thin, and she was the only person that could be with him and not focus on his past…she was set into moving into the future, hopefully this would be a big enough step in that direction for her.

"Hurry up, Harry!" Severus called from downstairs. "She just pulled up!"

Quickly as Harry he could he threw some clean clothes on and fixed his hair. Okay, that should be decent enough. It wasn't like he was filthy or anything, he had just dressed for a casual evening. Adjusting his tie he made his way to the dining room and looked over everything. It was beautiful…Harry never knew how romantic Severus could be. Hopefully when he was an adult, this wouldn't go wasted for a second time.

Hearing the door open, he quickly extinguished all of the lights with his wand and the candles that he had placed all over the house lit up. He smiled gently as a soft song began playing. If it were anymore perfect they would be in a Lifetime special. He would not mess this up, like he had done other things in his life. No, he would fix this and he would make Serenity see just how much he needed her and loved her.

He could hear her footsteps and each "pit-pat" resembled a beat from his heart. He was actually nervous about this. He could not remember the last time he had been this shaky, but then that all faded away when he saw her. Her red hair was in a long braid and she had curls dangling by her, heart-shaped, face. Her beautiful eyes looked around and he could see her lips quiver faintly…he hoped she would not cry, Harry wasn't sure he could bear it.

"I'm sorry, love," he said gently, going to take her hand. "Please forgive me?"

She wouldn't look at him, and as softly as he could he guided her face to upward so that he could gaze upon it. Still cupping her cheek, he stroked it gently with his thumb and kissed her tenderly on her lips. They shook as they met, and he hushed her warmly.

"Don't cry," he whispered. "It was my fault…and I want you to know that it will never happen again. I love you Serenity…with all my heart."

"I…I…" Serenity sniffled.

"I have something to ask you…"

He held Serenity's hand and lowered himself to one knee. Harry looked up and watched as Serenity's legs shook and she lowered herself down into a chair.

"I love you," he began. "And I want you to know that…you were right, I didn't make it clear to you before now. I want you to be my future Serenity…I want us to be a family, you, Severus and myself. I could make you so happy, sweetheart, if you let me. I know I don't have much right now, but I will treat you like a princess, and I will make sure you never want."

Serenity let out a sob as a small smile appeared on her face.

"Will you marry me, Serenity Aurora Marks?"

He took the small diamond ring from his pocket and held it up to her. It wasn't the most extravagant thing; he knew that Serenity would not want a big rock on her hand. He had bought something elegant and meaningful. He had even gone so far as having it engraved. _You are protected by your ability to love._ He wasn't sure if Serenity would understand it…but it meant a great deal to Harry….it truly did.

Harry watched Serenity, waiting for her answer, but all she did was look at him and cry. Merlin, he hoped that she wasn't trying to find a way to turn him down. He wouldn't know where to go after that. Did he wait? Harry was certain he had the patience to wait for as long as she needed him to, but how would he be able to look at her again, knowing that she had broken his heart into a million red shards?

"Serenity?" he whispered. "If…if you need time to think, that's okay. I know that I sprung this on you suddenly…I…I just thought-

-yes," Serenity said firmly. "Yes….yes, yes, yes, yes…I will marry you Harry James Potter."

Harry felt his eyes widen immensely and he slowly slid the ring onto her finger. He didn't know what to say now, to convey his happiness.

"Yes? Well…brilliant!" he grinned, widely. "Really brilliant!"

Pulling Serenity into his arms he held her on his lap and kissed her firmly once more. They were engaged…something Harry thought he would never, ever, accomplish. Then again, he had assumed he would die when he was a teenager. There hadn't really been time for girlfriends during that period of his life. Now, however, he had a fiancé…a beautiful fiancé that he would marry and live happily ever after with. And it was all thanks to Severus…this had been his idea, the entire dinner and everything…where was his son, now that he thought of it?

Severus had watched the exchange for as long as he could, and when he felt tears come to his eyes, he excused himself to the front yard and began walking. He was not jealous about Potter and Serenity. In no way did he resent their relationship…but seeing him kissing a red-head was just too much for him. He never thought it would hurt the way he did, knowing that he had been able to help Harry Potter woo his girlfriend, but not being able to do that with the woman he had loved. Why couldn't he have been charming and romantic when he was a kid? Then again, he supposed that no teenager really was.

Wiping the tears from his cheeks, he continued walking until he reached the graveyard. She was buried here…with _him_ but Severus wasn't even sure if he could hate James Potter anymore. Had he really stolen Lily, or had he given her up? He had been a fool and put the dark arts before something light, and now it was too late for him to change it whatsoever. Lily Evans was gone, and would be gone forever. How could this be Severus's second chance without her, or was this God's way of making him move on from her completely?

Kneeling down at her grave, he gently rubbed his hand over her name. It had been his entire fault…all of it. He should have tried harder…he should have come faster…he should have been there and died for her so that she could have gotten away. Where was her second chance? Where was Lily Potter's second chance to live and see her son grow into the fine young man he was? Severus had stolen that right from her, because he was selfish and evil. Merlin…why wasn't he in a grave? That was what he deserved…that was all he deserved…to die alone.

"I'm so sorry…Lily…" he sobbed softly. "I…I am so sorry…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Read and Review...but no flames! :)<em>**


End file.
